Extreme Air Tennis
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: It's InuyashaxPoT Air Trek style. The Echizen Siblings are about to wreck hovac on Japan...especially amongest the Seigaku regulars...using AT's. Warning: Yaoi is a possibility.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot, my OC's_

* * *

Kagome and Ryoma walked into their house laughing, behind them were six other's each of them sporting their own amused looks. The Echizen siblings turned and blinked when they saw their parents standing not to far from the front door.

Kagome blinked, "What's going on?"

Echizen Nanjirou glanced at his wife who looked at him briefly before both turned towards their kids. "Ryoma...Kagome...uh, we have some news. They aren't entirely good, but, hm..."

"We are going back to Japan!" finished Nanjirou for his wife.

The entire group froze in shock not believing what was just being said. They could not be leaving America...their home...their friends....their team....to go to Japan.

"What?" the siblings shouted.

"We are going to Japan. We wanted the both of you to attend the same junior high school that your father did. Seishun Gakuen."

"No...no!" called Kagome as she pointed towards her parents. "You always said. Japan never had Air Treks....that you discovered that sport here...if we go to Japan, how do you expect Ryoma and I to survive...we live and breath Air Treks...we can't just stop. We've been riding air before we could even walk, you said so yourselves. So how can you just go and move us let that."

"I agree with Kags, you should have spoken to us before you went and did something like this behind our backs." Ryoma shook his head. "Were going out!"

With that said the group retreated from the house again leaving both of the Echizen parents to themselves.

"They are right, dear, we should have spoken to them before we went and did anything."

Nanjirou frowned, "I know that Rinko!"

* * *

The group knew regardless of how they felt, they knew that there time together was shortened.

A silver haired male spun in the air, his golden eyes peering at the two siblings flying in front of them. Nicknamed the Prince and Princess of Air Trek, hailed as prodigy's the both of them were really something special.

Kagome landed gracefully, Ryoma following suite. The rest of the group followed soon after.

"Let's have a match, before you two have to leave. The two of you against the six of us."

The Echizen siblings smirked/smiled before grabbing their rackets and some balls before skating towards the courts where the rest of the team were already standing.

"Let's do it!"

~..~..~..~.

Word that the Shi no Kage were playing had spread and crowds began gathering to watch the epic match take place.

Kagome leaped upwards, spun in the air so she was upside down, and swung her racket, smacking the ball sending it flying over the net, past one of the white haired and a dark blue haired male. The ball hit the ground, straight on the baseline and spun quickly before shooting off.

Landing gracefully, Kagome smirked and skated over towards her brother and hi-five each other.

"Nice shot!"

Thanking her brother the siblings skated into position while watching as a red head skated into position to serve. Seeing that the ball fly back a bit, Ryoma took off and jumped, flipping over the ball, he pulled back his hand and...smack...the ball flew over.

A slightly older white haired male skated towards the ball and hit it back over with an incredible amount of spin and force, the ball was practically invisible as it shot towards Kagome.

Skating back a bit, Kagome eyes picked up the movement of the ball and spinning on her feet, she swung her entire body forward, the ball connected with the racket and spun rapidly. Kagome grunted under the power behind the hit. Raising her free hand she gripped the racket tightly with both hands and with a yell she returned the ball before falling on one knee panting.

An auburn haired male skated towards the ball to hit it back but ended up lobbing the ball instead.

Curses were uttered as Ryoma leaped into the air and twisting his body half-way he sprung forward, bringing his racket forward and hit the ball sending it flying past the group, where it bounced inches away from the baseline and shooting off.

Kagome smiled and accepted the hand Ryoma had offered her. "Nice return shot, Kagome. To think that you had successfully returned Sesshoumaru's shot. Impressive."

"Yeah, but returning that ball was no easy task. I don't think I can do it again so soon." mumbled Kagome as she skated into position.

The match continued with the siblings winning 7 games to 6 (125-123)

~..~..~..~.

Extreme Tennis was something that the Echizen siblings created, combining the popular sport of air trek with the game their father had loved and taught to them. And in time they had learn to love the game just as much as riding the air. When they were eight they discovered Extreme Air Tennis. It happened by mistake but it was a mistake they would do again if given a choice. Kagome and Ryoma had been riding their skates around the court that was built in the back of their house while their oyaji and older brother Ryoga were playing tennis in the court over. They were minding their own business when a stray tennis ball flew in their direction. Kagome had seen the ball headed in their direction and a racket lying not to far from where they were. She leaped over the ball and flew towards the racket. Grabbing it she spun and tossed it, yelling out her twin brothers name, she watched as he looked over and caught the racket just in time to spin out of the balls path swinging the racket. The racket connected with the ball and was sent flying back towards Nanjirou.

And that's what started the twins experiment with combining the two sports. They named it Extreme Air Tennis or EAT for short. That is actually how they met their friends...well sort of...Elliot, Chroma and Alexander were their classmates. They each loved Air Treks...Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippo they met at the schools tennis club. They were the schools regulars.

It was by accident that they had all met. Each brought together by the sound of someone riding air treks and by the sound of tennis balls being smacked. The six were shocked into stunned animation as they watched the two ten year olds playing tennis while riding air treks. It was an amazing feat and they were awed. After the two youngsters were finished the six...well five bombarded the Echizen siblings, asking them how they did that? Who taught them? And if they could teach them how to play like that?'

It took them a while to get use to playing two different sports at the same time. For Alex, Chroma and Elliot riding the air treks was the easy part, having to play tennis while riding air... not so easy. For Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Inuyasha playing tennis was simple it was having to play it while on skates that was the hard part. For Kagome and Ryoma watching the group was painful.

After several months, the tennis players were finally able to get the hang of riding on the skates while playing tennis. For the air trek riders they were finally able to play tennis while riding. Ryoma and Kagome was very much relieved that they did not have to watch the group trip over themselves or a stray tennis ball. No more of them running into trees head first and knocking themselves out.

It was a year after that when people started finding out about the group and what they could do, and the rest is history.

~..~..~..~._**Days later at the airport**_~..~..~..~.

The siblings waved towards their friends before stepping through the terminal, leading towards the plane where they would be headed towards Japan. Away from their home. Away from air treks. And away from their friends.

Hold on!" called Sesshoumaru stepping forward and slipping a paper into Kagome's hand.

"Read it when you get on the plane/ Hopefully that would bring a smile to your faces. Can't have you guys going to Japan with frowns and being depressed." winked Shippo.

"Yeah. We can't have that, can we. Your frowns are cute. And when your wearing scowls it looks like your pouting instead. And no one but us can see you like that." smiled Alexander, which earned him two scowling, frowning Echizen's siblings.

'_Snap. Click' _

The group turned to see the smiling Chroma. "Cute, This is going in the album marked,' Kage and Ryo's most adorable moments' collection that I have started."

With a sigh and a wave the twins walked into the terminal leading towards to the plane. To start their new lives in Japan. A place where air treks did not exist.

With smirks on their faces, the twins exchanged glances.

But with the prince and princess of Extreme Air Tennis going to Japan, Life in Japan was about to get a little more....exciting.

**

* * *

**

**Something new, ne...If you want more of this, reviews would be needed since I am unsure about this being continued.**

**xKagi-chanx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing but the plot, my OC's_

* * *

Staring at the building in front of them the Echizen twins turned to look at each other and shrugged.

"It looks nice!" whispered Kagome

Ryomanodded his head, "Let's hope their tennis team is descent since finding anyone that rides air trek here will be next to impossible unless they have been to America."

Kagome tilted her head in acknowledging what her brother said. "It's a shame." looking at the paper in her hands, cat-like blue/silver eyes scanned it, "Hm. Seems like I have Math first with the third years. What do you have?"

"English with the third years. It seems I have most of my classes with the third years. Strange. What about you?"

"Same. I wonder if the office made a mistake with our schedule!"

Ryoma shrugged, "There is nothing we can do if they did. Let's just get to class before we are late."

"Alright. Hey when is your lunch period?"

'I have fourth period lunch."

"Cool so do i. At least we can eat together."

Ryoma nodded, "Ikuze"

"Hai" With that said the siblings headed into the school.

* * *

Fuji smiled as he looked out of the window. He could tell that something was about to change. And whatever this change was it will be interesting. 'Saa..I can hardly contain myself.'

Eiji glanced at his friend, worriedly. Whatever his best friend was thinking of, it wasn't anything good, he was sure of that. Supressing the urge to shiver, EIji wished that Oishi was here to protect him from how creepy Fuji was acting. That smile could not mean anything good.

Before Eiji could ask his best friend why he was acting creepy, a knock sounded on the door causing everyone to turn towards the object in question, the red head acrobat noticed his friends grin widened, and shivered.

"Come in!"

The door slid open.

Gasp and squeals erupted from the class when they saw the cute boy.

"Echizen-kun, I assume?"

A nod was her only response.

"Alright than Echizen-kun. Introduce yourself."

"Echizen Ryoma" he stated blankly.

"Anything else you wish to share with your classmates. Age, what you like to do, anything?"

"12." once that was said everyone gasp and starting talking amongst themselves, but they halted when Ryoma's voice continued speaking. "I like Kagome, Karupin, Kage, Ponta and tennis" mentally adding air treks into the list.

"Uh, okay. Why don't you take the empty seat between Fuji-kun and Kikumaru-kun. Fuji, Kikumaru, would you two please raise your hands."

The two in question did what was asked and watched as their new classmate took his assigned seat.

"Sensei?" called a girl.

"What is it?"

"If Echizen is 12, why is he here. In a third year class?"

many agreement were voiced after hearing the question while others just grunted or ignored what was asked after all the answer to the question was simple.

"It's because both Echizen-kun and his sibling had really high marks on their entrance exam. And because of that they were moved from first year to third year. So if you see another younger student in your classes you'll know the reason for it.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Eiji, "You must be really smart, ochibi!"

Ryoma twitched, "Ochibi...??"

Fuji chuckled and the younger boys expression, "Saa..."

Eiji nodded his head energetically, "Uh huh, kawaii desu ne"

Ryoma twitched again while Fuji gave a nod towards his best friend, "Aa, kawaii desu"

* * *

Kagome entered her class and stood by the door waiting for the teacher to acknowledge her presense.

After several seconds of standing their Kagome gently cleared her throat to gain the teachers attention.

A rosy color rose upon the teachers cheek before he gestured for to enter and faced the class, "Minna-san, please welcome our new student. Would please introduce yourself to your peers."

With a light nod, Kagome bowed her head. "Echizen Kagome, nice to meet you."

"Could you share some of your likes and dislikes with the class?" asked the teacher.

"..." Kagome remained silently _staring_at the class blankly, a bored expression painted on her face. "I like Ryoma, Kage, Karupin, anything strawberry and tennis." Kagome yawned, mentally adding '_air treks' _to the list of her likes.

Many question marks floated around the student and the teachers heads as they blinked at her. The only person who didn't show much of anything was a young man sitting in the front of the class with brown hair that held blond streaks and glasses that did nothing to hide his gorgeous hazelnut brown eyes.

Kagome grinned. "Can I sit down, sensei?"

"Yeah, why don't you take the seat behind Tezuka-kun." facing the said student the teacher asked him to raise his hand doing so the entire class watched the small figure make her way towards the assigned seat.

* * *

Class went by quickly and the twins found themselves standing in front of the double doors that led towards the cafeteria.

Pushing open the door, there eyes twitched as they took in the sight.

"We should have stayed in America!" whispered Kagome eyes narrowing at the sight in front of her.

Ryoma couldn't agree more. They should have known better after all their father was weird so of course the school he attended had to be as well

Kagome and Ryoma gripped there bags. There father was dead when they got home. How dare he do this to them.

* * *

_Well that's it for now...**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!**_

_xKagi-chanx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing but the plot, my OC's_

* * *

Glancing at each other, Kagome and Ryoma contempleted leaving the cafeteria to avoid the mess they had unknowingly bestowed upon themselves by telling their father that they will attain his alma matter. But in their defense they had no idea that the school will be crowded with...

Not to far from them sat a brunette who was smiling in a too innocent way, while a red haired was talking away, gesturing wildly with his arms. Ryoma recognized them as his new classmates,

Fuji and Kikumaru.

Sitting beside them was a motherly looking dark haired male with green eyes, a timid looking male sat beside the smiling brunette while a toussled brown haired male sat on the green eyed boys other side reading a book.

Oishi and Tezuka, if Kagome remembered correctly. She wasn't sure who the shy boy was, though.

Those five were perhaps the only normal person in the whole cafeteria seeing as the rest of the students were either yelling back and forth or screaming in each others faces. And just being loud, something the siblings disliked most about being around people. They were just too loud for their taste.

Looking at the cafeteria, the Echizen siblings scanned the room trying to find at least one place that would be quiet or far away from the disaster zone where they could eat in relative silence. But it seemed where ever they looked there was at least one group being extremely annoying. Like in the middle of the lunch room was two males who looked to be about thirteen yelling at each other, hands fisted around the others shirt collar. Faces inches apart while they exchanged insult.

They easily labled those two as Rivals.

Not far from them was another male, this one appearing to be a year older. He was holding two cups of thick red liquid, a grin on his face. glasses glinting as he approached the two arguing males. Stopping behind them he cleared his throat, gaining their attention almost immediately.

The twins raised their brows when they witnessed the five 'normal' people turn to look in the direction the two rivals were in. Three held concern and frightened looks, one just glanced at the scene before returning his gaze to his book, like this was an everyday thing, which it probably was. The last one just smiled in, what the siblings thought was, amusement.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, since the both of you seem so energetic today, you wouldn't mind testing my newest penal tea, would you?" the way his glasses glinted told the Echizen siblings that even if the two were to refuse they would still be drinking whatever it was that was in that cup.

The sight of the thick red liquid made the siblings imagine the cup being filled with blood instead of juice and they nearly blanched actually feeling a small tinge of pity for the two older males. They made a mental note to stay away from the mad scientist boy lease he use them as test tasters for his poison drinks.

Most people would probably be really scared of the bespectaled male with his juice but what really scared them was what was on the other side of the lunch room. Kagome glanced over and shivered at the sight

A bunch of girls were gathered their holding posters of her and her brother where and when they got their hands on them was a complete mystery and if she wasn't mistaken that picture of her that some of the girls were holding, had occured not even an hour ago, so how they had even managed to get their hands on something like that especially since no one had been around her at the time was a complete mystery and it truly had her horrified to know what these fangirls were capable of when they put their minds to it. Some of the girls were yelling and arguing amongst themselves about who was the hottest, cutest. Who was more adorable. The smartest, nicest and the list went on. She could have sworn she heard her name and Ryoma's mentioned several times.

Fangirls was something that had them more petrified then the spiky haired male and his poison drinks. And if they were to be completely honest, they would rather be victims of drinking that than being molested by those girls any day of the week. Which was saying something since no sane person would want o be within 1 inch of that cup.

Kagome turned her head and sighed. Fangirls was something she didn't have to deal with in America since all the girls were aware of her gender and the only time they hounded her was if they were that way or just a huge fan of hers.

Twin petrified screams echoed around the lunchroom causing everything to stop and look in the direction from wince it came from. Kagome blinked when she saw the two juniors unconcious on the ground. Turning to look at Ryoma she asked him what happened. Ryoma reply was whatever was in that cup was not healthy.

And now they have a mad scientist to add to the growing list of why and how Seishun Gakuen was full of weird students.

Okay so not everyone was weird. And maybe they were just making excuses because they were still upset about the move.

Yeah, that could be it.

"Ikuze" whispered Ryoma.

Blinking her eyes Kagome asked him where they were going.

"Let's go get something to eat before the bell rings. The last thing we need is to not eat and starve till dinner time. Besides if we don't eat now we won't have energy after school practice."

Nodding her head, Kagome followed behind her brother as they went to get their food. When they turned to look for an avaliale seat, the twins felt an arm wrap around them causing them to look at the person who was touching them to see the red head that had been talking to the smiling brunette. "Ochibi-chan!" exclaimed Eiji "Is this your siblings, his just as kawaii as you are. I think I'll call him nyanko-chan" the red head said with a slight giggle "Come you can sit with my friends and I" not giving them anytime to protest or accept the invite, Eiji dragged them over.

"Echizen" greeted Oishi with a smile "Is this your brother?"

Kagome nodded her head, "You can call us by our given names, after all it would be confusing to be calling the both us Echizen."

Fuji smiled, "Saa...what is your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Echizen Kagome and Echizen Ryoma. Both are twelve years old and are exceptionally bright kids. seeing as they both skipped two grades. I believe Ryoma is a student in you and Eiji's class, Fuji."

Fuji nodded at Inui while Eiji bounced in his seat with a happy grin.

The data collector hummed and wrote something else down. "And Kagome is in Oishi and Tezuka class?"

Oishi nodded his head, while Tezuka glanced up from his book.

"Really smart twelve years old. Both could be classified as tensai's in their own right. THey both play tennis and from what I gathered they are both really good players." glancing up from his notebook Inui looked at the two first years before scribbling in his notebook, hm, ii data"

Kagome and Ryoma blinked their eyes, they didn't whether they should fear him or not.

"Nya, what's ii data, Inui?" asked Eiji curious.

Looking away from his notebook he answered the question causing Fuji, EIji, Taka and Oishi to laugh or chuckle and Tezuka's lips twitched.

Ryoma and Kagome just twitched. "Short?" exclaimed the twins.

Inui nodded his head, "Yes, you are both approximately 5.5 inches shorter than the rest of your classmates."

"Whatever. Height doesn't matter in tennis." sniffed Ryoma as he returned his attention towards his neglected lunch.

Fuji opened his mouth and was about to say something but stopped when a shout was heard , turning in the direction, the group gaped in disbelief at the sight before they shared a look. Each ot their expression saying the same thing.

_'Run'_

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chapter. And for those of you who are waiting for the Kagome and Jirou pairings, I am almost finished with it. _

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
